Danny Phantom: Resurrection
by NekoZUKI2018
Summary: It's been four years. Fours lonely years since the world knew of Danny Phantom. I thought our world would be amazing after that... but I was horribly wrong. This world is cold and cruel.. Who would murder our worlds savior? Sam's POV. Takes place after Phantom Planet. This is what happens after the world knows Danny's Secret. Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Bloodstained T-Shirt

**Prologue** **: Bloodstained T-Shirt**

* * *

It's been about two months. Two months since the world was saved by the new well known hero Danny Phantom. The heroic glory, however, was finally starting to die down. My Best frien- I mean- Boyfriend now... Oh you get it. That well known Hero? He's always been a hero to me... Danny Fenton, however, Is the name I know him by. It seemed like now... he was free of any worry.

Oh... but how wrong we were...

Me and Tucker walked through the somewhat empty hallway of Casper High School. It was the middle of our Sophomore year...but it was pretty easy work considering the teachers were very kind to the worlds hero and his best friends... or in my case, his girlfriend. (I can't seem to get over that one.) Though it all seemed like peaches and cream, it was actually far from it in my book.

"Come on Sam... Lighten up!" Tucker told me, a serious look on his fifteenth year old face. "Danny's just, he's popular now. It's bound to happen when you save the world and all. You should let him enjoy it."

"Tucker, Danny's not really the problem here... It's-"

I was cut off as Danny came into sight around the corner. Palena and her satellite Star were practically right on top of him. I gritted my teeth, "Case and point..."

Danny looked nervous, though, he hadn't seen me. At first, I was concerned, that is till I heard what the young girls were pressuring him about.

"Danny! Come on, come hang out with us! You don't need to hang around those losers anymore! Dump that goth chick and come with us!" Star hounded him, being somewhat loud, It took every ounce in me not to kill her right then and there.

"No way..."

"Wha? Danny! Are we not good enough for you?" Palena said, batting those sad eyes at him. It made me want to hurl.

Danny seemed to hesitate at first, but he took a deep breath and replied to the shallow popular girl; "No, You're not. And you never will be..." He pushed through them and tried to walk away, but Palena grabbed him. I was about to step forward when he abruptly shook her off, "I said no! And I mean it. Now leave me alone!" He turned away and stormed off, leaving the two females baffled.

"Woah..." I whispered to myself. _'Good boy Danny...'_

Danny then came over to us and announced, "We're going to the Nasty Burger... I've gotta get out of this place."

I had noticed throughout the past few months, a change in Danny. One I deemed for the better. After everyone learned Danny's big secret, everyone wanted to hang out with the ghost kid. At first, Danny was all for it, "Popular at last!" He cried. it wasn't long before he found out, popularity? It's overrated. Real friends don't love you for what you have, but rather, who you are as a person. A lesson I was so glad to see Danny learn...even if he had to do it the hard way.

. . .

"What was that about anyway?" I asked, concerned, sitting across from Danny and Tucker at our usual booth at the restaurant of doom. " I thought you wanted all the girls all over you?" I said, half joking.

"Hey, that's me. Don't get us confused." Tucker interjected in between shoving a nasty burger in his face.

"Sam, You know I'm not that shallow... I've got you. I couldn't be happier."

His words made me blush, but, the solemn look I saw as he glanced back at the table worried me. I took a hold of his hands and squeezed them tight. Looking into his blue eyes... Oh. I could get lost in those sometimes...but for now, I had to take care of something. "Danny..."

"Sam, don't do that. I'm happy with our relationship. It's just..." He glanced around us at the people, whispering and gesturing to him. In an instant, I got the message. "I liked it better before everyone knew who I was. Back when we could have a moment because no one ever cared who Danny Fenton was..."

I guess I could defiantly understand that... the attention would wear thin after so long. It already had for me, and I wasn't even the popular target. It seemed like Danny and I couldn't even get a second together anymore without the media, fans, or parents... it makes a real relationship between us near impossible. Plus...now. People are beginning to get very curious about Danny and how he's got those ghost powers to begin with...

"I guess I can understand that...but. It's not like we can unsave the world."

"Yeah...you're telling me."

I looked at him... how could I fix this? Well, I couldn't...All I could really do was try to make this as painless as possible for him. After all, it would be like this for the rest of his life...

"Hey... Danny?"

He looked up at me, blinking in confusion.

"I...I..." I suddenly grew nervous, a big red blush burned my cheeks.

"Uh...? Yeah...? He looked at me with the utmost confusion. I could feel my blush getting deeper.

"N-Nevermind... It was nothing." I turned away and looked at the floor.

That's when I heard him chuckle and My eyes flashed to him. When he was finished, he looked at me with a soft smile. "Sam, Don't worry.." At this point, I realized he must have guess my words... " I love you too."

I had no idea a blush could get so deep. It felt like it was coloring my cheekbones red.. This warm feeling inside was so not goth. Yet, at the same time, I loved it, it was an exhilarating feeling. It made me happy...and don't believe the critics, Goths can be happy too! Just because we dress dark on the outside doesn't mean we're dark on the insides too! Hm. I wonder if this is the feeling my mother gets when she wears her dumb pink floral dresses...eww.

"That is gross! Keep your mushy love stuff to yourself you guys!" Tucker cried out. I had totally forgotten he was even here...

"Sorry dude."

Right on cue, Danny's ghost sense when off with a gasp. He looked around fantically, but nothing was around. Still, he jumped up and called his battle cry. "I'm goin' Ghost!" And with that, the ring of blue light consumed his living half, and transformed him into his afterlife self that we all knew and loved at this point, Danny Phantom.

Me and Tucker still weren't used to him being able to go ghost in public like this, but at the crowd cheered, we were ungratefully reminded.

"I'll be back after this, alright? I promise." Danny told us. "Don't eat all my nasty fries, Tucker."

"Hey, no promises!" Tucker said through his mouthful of food.

"Wait, don't forget this!" I dug through my backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "This might be useful" I tossed it to him and he caught it with ease.

"Thanks, I gotta run!" He smiled, "Meet me at the house later if this takes long. Hopefully it won't."

I smiled. "Hope not. Either way, See you later! Go get'em Danny." I kissed his cheek.

"Haha, you bet." And with that, he phased through the Nasty Burger ceiling. Off to fight God knows who.

. . .

* * *

It's been three days now. I don't understand it... I'm nothing but a big ball of jitters. " I should've went with him!" I kicked my pillow.

I waited for him all night at his house before I finally told his parents he hadn't come home yet. I fear he's been captured. But I don't know for sure. I couldn't find him in the ghost zone and no one there had seen him. Everyone in the real world was already searching for him. When I found out who has been keeping him, I was going to give them more than just a piece of my mind...

My phone started to ring. I got hopeful for a moment before seeing it was only Tucker.

"What do you want?"

 _"Sam? Listen, I think we should go out again."_

"What? Why? It's dark outside. We wouldn't be able to see anything."

 _"Sam, come on. Please? I haven't been able to sleep in days. Danny said he'd come back. He doesn't lie. Plus, I have something from Fenton Works. A ghost flashlight, or, I think they called it the EctoRevealer. It's used to shine the light on any ghost any time of the day. It might lead us right to him."_

I finally gave in, "Alright. Meet me in the ally behind the Nasty Burger. That seems like good place to start."

 _"Alright. I'll be there in ten."_

. . .

* * *

I waited for Tucker patently. For a Goth, I didn't much like being in the dark like this. The star littered sky was pretty though... I couldn't have asked for a better night sky. " I wish you were here too Danny..."

A loud crash turned my attention away from the sky as Tucker tripped.

"Tucker! Do you want the whole city to know we're out here?!"

"No, but Geesh, I didn't see those metal trash cans!"

"What metal trash cans Tucker? there's nothing there!" I looked over to the spot he tripped, and suddenly, something dawned upon me. If there were no trash cans... what made the crash?

Suddenly, a scream filled the air. One of utter terror and confusion. It was so bad I covered my ears. It was unbearable! It could've been coming from anywhere! Yet other people didn't seem to hear it... Just me and Tucker.

Tucker flashed on the flashlight and it beeped loudly. "It says there's ecto energy all around us!" And abruptly, the scream stopped. the ecto reading died down... reading an ecto energy in the Nasty Burger before disappearing altogether...

I looked at Tucker. Both of us knew... we had to go in there.

Going to the back door, we discovered it unlocked... it was terrifying actually. What was in here...? We used the flashlight, scared. Would that ghost come back? Who was that? What was that... and as we reached the dining room...

Tucker dropped the flashlight.

"Tucker! Ugh, what the hell-" I stopped, my face pale. Blood. There was a pool of blood under the table..

I swallowed.

That was _our_ table...

The flashlight shaking in my hands, I moved the flashlight up...

Revealing the horrid truth... In Human form... liquid spilled off the table onto the floor , cold skin was pale... Blood turned his white shirt forever red...and a note that read. "Promises are meant to be **BROKEN."** sat next to his unmoving body...

I felt my heart bust...and I hit the floor. "...Danny..." This just couldn't be... "How could you...you...you promised..."

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter One: Controlled

**Chapter One:** **Controlled:**

* * *

 **Amity Park** **: Four years after the Disasteroid harmlessly passed through Earth...**

* * *

Life's been nothing but Hell. There is no other way to phrase is. What this world is today is not what we had hoped for only a few years ago. I'm technically an adult now. Finally turned eighteen just yesterday. I didn't have much of a party though. No time for such things.

Four years ago, my best friend, the one I loved... Was murdered by _Something._ Today, that something is still unknown... and somehow, someday... I am gonna figure out what, or _who,_ it was...

For now though, I had smaller things to deal with...

"Psst. Tucker!" I rolled a Fenton Thermos to my friend. Hissing sounds surrounded us. Snake Ghosts. It was the third time this week. Tucker's favorite...

He nodded, picking it up. At the time being, we were positioned behind some crates in a warehouse. We had been there awhile. The snakes just arrived... we knew they were coming.

We wanted to make this quick and simple before we had interference from anyone else. We hid our identities by wearing all black. Of course, I was all for this. Tucker? Not so much.

"Now!" I signaled with a whisper. We jumped up from behind the crates and immediately sucked the ectos into the Fenton Thermos with ease. They were simple prey compared to some.

"Good, now lets get out of here before-" Tucker tried to say before the front wall of the warehouse was blown out.

My eyes widened. "Let's get out of here! NOW!"

I took his thermos and ran towards a hole in the back wall. We split up and went separate ways so if we were ever followed, they couldn't catch us both... after all...

The Guys in White had become quiet the nuance... And that was just a fraction of it.

. . .

* * *

I remained in the dark alleyway for an hour before deeming the the coast was clear. I took off the back suit I was wearing, and took off straight to Fenton Works... also known as my home now.

Shortly after Danny was discovered in the Nasty Burger... Maddie and Jack Fenton couldn't stand their home. All the memories of Danny...anything ghostly they had began to remind them of there lost son. It was no way for them to live... Danny's folks loved him more than any other parents I had ever seen. Losing him took something out of them that I can not explain...it's like. They weren't the Fenton's anymore... So, in an attempt to move on, the heartbroken parents moved away.. leaving the house to Jazz. I got it a few years ago when Jazz went to college. She begged me to buy the place, and of course, I did. I knew Danny wouldn't want this place in the hands of a stranger.

I walked up the the front door, started to dig my keys out...and about the time I found them...

"Sam!" The door flew open and I was pulled inside with a yelp.

"What the-" I looked at the woman in my house and was shocked by who it was, "J-Jazz?" I hadn't seen her in two years... not since she went off to college. "What the heck are you doing here?! and how the Hell did you get in here?!"

Jazz giggled, "You know, you should really get your locks changed more than ever ten years."

I sighed, "Why are you here Jazz? Don't you have a few more years of college to complete?"

"Of course I do... But I have some unfinished business here." She walked over to a picture I had of Danny and I. It was the last taken before... "I want to open the Ghost Zone up Sam."

"What?! Are you insane! Don't you think we do enough illegal activities? Something like that is punishable by death!"

I wasn't exaggerating either... Danny's death set the entire world on fire. Everyone assumed it was a ghost that killed him. This may not be wrong, but still, because there was no one ghost to point the finger at, all of them were tried and found guilty. The Guys in White division grew with better, faster, and stronger guys. All ghosts that are found in the human world were shown no mercy... when the Government found them, that was it. They were eliminated... permanently.

As for humans? No interaction between ghosts and humans was allowed. And research? That was highly illegal. That was strictly government information.

However, that didn't stop us. Not only did we do research, but we also, oddly enough, saved ghosts from being erased from reality itself. Thanks to Fenton Works, I was still able to not only catch, but release ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. I just couldn't go into the Ghost Zone myself. Not that I wanted to...If the government found out about that...well...that is just suicide.

"Sam. We have to take the next step in our investigation! We're never going to find out who killed Danny by just sitting here!"

"Jazz, We can't find Danny's killer if we're dead either." I sighed. "The government has control over ever ghost portal except the Fenton Portal because it was destroyed last time they checked."

"Exactly! So, they'll never expect us to have access to it!"

I gritted my teeth. When Jazz, Tucker, and I fixed that portal, we vowed not to use it to enter the Ghost Zone... but... She had a point. Our investigation here? It wasn't going anywhere...and whatever killed Danny... could still be out to kill others...

"Fine. I replied, struggling to let those words out of my mouth. "But Tucker's going to be here for it. If anything goes wrong, he'll know what to do."

Tucker was once the Mayor of Amity Park. He resigned after the tragedy, however. He didn't approve of anything the government wanted. That was the end of that. Now, Tucker worked to perfect his technology skills or whatever. It came in handy with our situation. We wouldn't have gotten the Fenton Portal operational again without him and his amazing skills. My friends were the best.

"Alright. I'll call him. We need to do this immediately."

. . .

* * *

Tucker typed away on the controls to the Fenton Portal, "Are we sure we want to do this?" he was as hesitant as I was. "Won't ghost try to get out this way?"

"It'd be really dumb for a ghost to come out of the Ghost Zone right now. That's like asking to be erased from exsistance..." I replied to him, hoping I was right. "There is no afterlife after the afterlife, you know?"

Jazz was flipping through one of her forbidden books of the Ghost Zone... She seemed to be looking for something...but what, I was unsure of.

With a final click, Tucker looked at us. "It's ready."

Jazz closed her book and gave a command, "Alright, open it."

I walked over with Tucker, giving him one last reassuring look before he entered in the final command code...

The glowing green aurora that the portal gave off was something no one could forget... as it lit the room, I could feel memories of my past rush into me... hate and sadness overwhelmed me, but I held myself together. "Four years. Doesn't feel that long since the last time this portal was opened..." I mummered to myself.

"Alright Jazz, now what?" Tucker said, swinging his chair so that he was facing the twenty year old red head.

"We have to find a way to enter the Ghost Zone without being noticed..."

"How in the world do you expect us to be able to do that Jazz! If we could do that, I would've tried it months ago!" I burst out, now completely annoyed. How could she be so arrogant? Did she really believe it was that easy to get around the government? Heh, I wish it were that easy.

"Lady's, calm down. We'll figure something out. It takes time and patience though. Something isn't just going to show up for us." Tucker explained, trying to prevent the fight that was so obviously brewing.

I took a deep breath and sat down. "Alright. Let's just think on it tonight... we can try to come up with an actual plan tomorrow. So much pressure will make it impossible at this rate."

A few hours ticked by slowly. Jazz went upstairs to the her old bedroom. It was obvious she didn't stay up too late at night, God, she was such a day dweller. Me and Tucker remained downstairs, researching, and thinking... Though, I hoped Tucker was more productive than I was. All I could think about was Danny...

I often caught myself staring into that portal...another world was inside there...one I was at one point very familiar with. Thinking on it now...it pained me. I missed all the things we used to do... Before the government got involved...before Danny was killed...

"What if we sent in a probe?"

I blinked, coming out of my trance and turning to look at Tucker. "A probe? That's crazy. If the government finds it, they'll trace it back to us."

"We need to see what state the Ghost Zone is in now though! We haven't seen it in four years Sam..."

That was true... I just. I was so scared of losing anyone else...

"Sam, we can't keep the world sheltered from ghosts forever. It's time to move forward."

"Alright... Let's get started on on-" The room shook violently and I fell to the floor.

"It's a spike in Ecto energy! It's off the grid!" Tucker yelled, holding onto the controls for dear life. "It's coming towards the Portal!"

"Grr..." I pushed myself up. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt! I struggled to maintain my balance, making my ways to the controls to help Tucker close the portal...but suddenly. I froze. My heart sank to the darkest part of me...

A scream...one so distantly familiar to me. The ear piercing scream that made me want to die inside. The scream we heard the night we found Danny's body... there was no doubt. Whatever was on the other side of that portal, was what took life of the one I loved.

Something flew out of the portal... and that was the last straw. I helped Tucker with the controls. "Dammit Tucker! How much time we got?"

"A few seconds! Keep going!" We worked as fast as we could, and somehow, we managed to get the portal shut... and not a moment later... it banged violently at the door. It continued this. It was quite terrifying...

Tucker jumped out of his seat, "Don't worry Sam, whatever it is, it won't get through. The portals about to shut down completely... we can open it back up later. When it's safe again."

"What came out though? What was that?" I followed him up, getting rather concerned. Whatever it was, it plowed through a lot of our lab equipment...

A sound. One both me and Tucker knew from hearing it so often...but we hadn't heard it in over four years... the sound of a half ghost going human. With Vlad and Danny gone... There's really only one person left that made any sense.

We rushed through the rubble, moving things around... when we spotted blood on the floor. My heart sank. _'Not again...'_ Me and Tucker were both pale at this point. Did history repeat itself...?

Luckily, we hear a groan... and lifting the final piece of lab equipment up, Dani, in her now sixteen year old human form, was uncovered. She was still breathing... but barely. Blood gushed everywhere...whatever she was fighting, almost took her life too.

She looked up at us briefly, out of breath and smiling slightly. "I made it..thank god..." She glanced at the portal, the thing still knocking. Cringing in pain, and closing her eyes, she whispered, "Death is knocking...Please help..." before passing out from the blood loss...


	3. Chapter Two: Keys

**Chapter Two: Keys**

* * *

 _I looked around into the darkness, unsure of where I was. This didn't seem right...like it wasn't reality. This must be a dream, I realized. Whispers in the dark told me I was right..._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _Suddenly there was silence. It was unsettling..._

 _"Sam? I-Is that you?" A voice sounded. Familiar, yet so different. I couldn't place who's it was, but I knew it..._

 _"Whom am I speaking to?" I called, looking around frantically._

 _"I'm not sure of my name. I'm not sure of my existence..."_

 _"Then how do you know of me?"_

 _"You're a key to who I was...That's all I know. Clockwork-"_

 _"Clockwork? You work with Clockwork?" I was baffled. I was talking to a ghost? What kinda trance could I possibly be in..._

 _"Clockwork is my teacher." The voice paused. "He teaches me and a smaller version of myself."_

 _Now I was even more confused than before. "A smaller version of yourself?"_

 _"Yes. A female. Same but different. She is a key too, but she has gone. I do not remember much of her now. Just as I remember little of anything." The more I talked to this voice, the more familiar it grew..._

 _"How was she different?"_

 _The voice stayed silent for a moment. "She was alive..."_

 _A ghost that was alive... He couldn't possibly mean..._

. . .

* * *

"Sam? Sam!" My eyes opened unwillingly, shaken out of my trance. Tucker squatted down next to where I had passed out on the couch with a book a few hours before.

"What is it Tuck.." I said with a yawn as I sat up, giving a light stretch.

"It's Danielle. She's awake. Jazz is with her now. The girls still pretty shaken up, but she's asked to talk to you."

I Immediately blinked myself awake, It had been three days since the accident with the ghost portal. We thought for sure Dani was going to die...but the girl was strong. She refused to give up in her battle for life and death. I hoped she pulled through, for many reasons, but one of those being the ability to find out answers. This girl could hold the answer to who Danny's killer really was...

As I reached the top of the stairs, I looked over to Danny's old bedroom door. It's where we believed Danielle would feel most comfortable. Specially since the girl had apparently spent the last four years in her ghost form AND in the ghost zone. I honestly felt bad for her. She defiantly was much more stable as a human.

Explaining who Dani was to Jazz was even more fun considering the young adult had no idea Vlad had ever created clones of Danny...much less a younger female version. Luckily, I think Jazz took up to her quite quickly. She almost smiled a little when saying, "So I guess I have a little sister now..."

Suddenly, I realized something. _"A younger version of myself..."_ My dream... was the voice referring to Danielle...? I mean, if it was... then that could only mean that it was Danny's voice I was talking to. Was that actually possible?

I took a deep breath, however, realizing I had no proof that it was Danielle the voice was referring too. Best for now to keep the whole thing to myself until I can figure out more from it.

Walking over to the cracked bedroom door, I pushed my way in. Jazz had made the girl makeshift dinner to build her strength up. Dani ate it like she hadn't had a good meal in years...which I came to realize, was actually probably true. The sixteen year old was still wrapped in bandages, but she looked a lot better then she did when me and Tucker originally found her. Heh, We had to make Fenton Works into a makeshift hospital. It's not like we could take an unknown halfa to the hospital. There simply were no records of her existence.

Though Tuck though she night, Dani didn't bother me, but her likeness to Danny did throw me off... this is the oldest and the closest I would ever get to seeing an older version of my lover... Ha, the impossible girl who wasn't even supposed to sustain herself had managed to survive longer than her DNA doner. It's almost ironic, in a sick way.

"Nice to see you awake Danielle," I started in, smiling at the girl. "I hope you feel a little better after your, eheh, nap."

Her icy blue eyes burned into my soul, "It was actually quite nice compared to some of my ones in the past," She looked over to Jazz, as if asking her to leave, and without another word, the technical sister dismissed herself from the room. "You and I do have some things to discuss I'm afraid." Danielle said, addressing me.

I nodded. It was weird to see her so straight forward with me. No one had even seen Dani since all ghosts came out of the Ghost Zone to make the world intangible. "You shouldn't be afraid to talk to me about anything." I stared back at her, pulling up a seat next to the bed. "Tell me what happened."

She cleared her throat a little, blinking a few times as if to clear her mind.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..." She looked up at me. "But in order for you to understand, I need you to trust me." White rings transformed the human into her ghostly form. I stared at the Phantom symbol on her more developed chest and then back up to her now glowing green eyes. "It's be so much easier to show you rather than tell you Sam... It's been four years." She held out her hands to me.

I just stared at them for what felt like forever. I knew I could trust her...but I was scared. Did I really want to know? Did i really want to see...?

I took a deep breath, however. Of course I wanted to know.

Looking up at her confidently, I nodded, and took hold of the younger teenagers hands...

. . .

* * *

 _It was like a pain. Dani felt it inside her...like a part of her was dying. No...like a part of her was dead. She flew around the Ghost Zone, frantic for help. This tearing pain inside of her...she only wanted it to go away!_

 _That's when everything went dark. It was like she was floating... 'Am I dead?' She wondered to herself... but the light of her surroundings came into focus, and all she heard was the ticking of a thousand clocks._

 _"Ah, you're awake." A man in a purple cloak announced simply. He seemed to change ages every few moments or so._

 _Dani took note of the clock that seemed to be built into his chest. "...Who are you?"_

 _"It's not about who I am." He looked at the twelve year old before him, however, and sighed. "But if you must know. I am Clockwork. Master of Time. I am in charge of all time. Past, present, and the future._

 _"Why have you brought me here?"_

 _"Young girl, you've lost something. Something you cannot place yet." He started. Dani placed her hand over her heart, signifying she understood exactly what he was referring to. "I can help you with that," He paused, "And you can help me."_

 _His attention seemed to be focused on a busted Fenton thermos that was laying on the floor. Dani was unsure why Clockwork would have such a thing... but something told her she'd find out. "Mr. Clockwork..." She waited till she had his full attention. "What was that pain I felt...?"_

 _Clockwork could not face her as he answered. "Young Daniel has been murdered. I imagine due to the fact you are stemmed from his DNA, you felt his struggling. It s against my oaths to the Observants, but I feel guilty. Danny was My responsibility." He came over to the now distressed Dani. "That means you're my responsibility now too."_


End file.
